thetrashpackfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 7
****** This Dripsy123's version of Series 7 and NOT REAL''Please do not copy or edit any of Dripsy123's awesome original Trashies ****** Series 7 is my own Trash Pack series. The Trashies are in mini purple dumpsters replacing wheelie bins. The ultra rare line is Archeo-Trash, trashies that can be broken up and put back together they also have a pearly finish. The special editions are Growing Trash that grow when you put them in water for a few days. The Limited Editions are both metallic and bejewelled with tiny rhinestones.The logo is a purple flashlight with a light coming out. There are now Rare "Smelly Trash" but don't be fooled by the name they are just scented. There are new categories like Bin-Struments replacing Food of the World and Spewy Sports replacing trash toys.' I'M NOT GIVING PERMISSION TO USE MY OLD BIN CRITTERS, TRASH TOYS and BIN MONSTERS!' The trading card tins for Collection 5 is: Tough Toffee, Gummy Worms, and Junk Jellies. 'DESCRIPTION': ''Make room for this series, as for new Growing Trash are here to come, and listen for the trashies of the BIN-Struments, and play with the Spewy Sports. 'PLAYSETS': *Trash Town Express *Sludge Slide *Garbage Factory *Collector Toxic Waste Drum *Horror House of Slime *Mega Collectors Wheelie Bin *Super Collectors Case *Trash Town Amusement Park-Spinning Peecups *Trash Town Amusement Park-Feral Ferris Wheel *Trash Town Amusement Park-Rotten Rollercoaster *Trash Town Amusement Park-Messy Merry-Go-Round *Scumbo Jet *Trash Town B-inn *Ice Scream Van 'PACKS:' *2 Pack *5 Pack *Goo Bucket Pack (8 Pack) *12 Pack *Special 2 Pack (With 2 Special Editions) *Pencil Pack (Comes with 6 Trashies and pencils) *Foil Bag *Two Pack Egg 'THE GRUBZ': *Putrid Pancakes *Car-rott *Crummy *Slime Lime *Rotton Candy (Smelly: Cotton Candy) *Garbo Jello (Growing Trashie) *Tough Toffee *Junk Juice *Bunion Ring *Snot Chocolate *Mucus Meat 'HARD RUBBISH:' *Tampered Toolbox *Grimey Globe *Chiller *Manky Hanky *Gungey Spongy (Growing Trashie) *Busted Bulb *Goo Glue *Horrid Hat *Oozey Hourglass *Toothwaste (Smelly: Mint) *Cheezy Comic *Lousy Lantern *Pooey Plunger *Hackneyed Heater *Per-Fume(Smelly: Rose) 'BIN-SECTS': *Pain Mantis *Bog Bookworm *Splutterfly *Dusty Dustmites *Mut-Ant (Growing Trash) *Foul Fruit Fly (Smelly: Fruit) *Sick-Ada *Dirty Dragonfly *Bleached Leech 'BIN-STRUMENTS:' *Sucksaphone *Smello Cello *Scar Guitar *Eek-Arina (Smelly:Sandelwood) *Dumped Drum (Growing Trashie) *Sick Xylophone *Harmed Harmonica *Alley Accordion *Boggy Bagpipes *Pee-Ano 'SPEWY SPORTS:' *Cack Racket *Foul Ball (Growing Trashie) *Bin Pin *Toxin Glove *Shuttle-Shock *Shocky Puck *Hurling Stone (Ultra Rare) ARCHEO-TRASH: *Filth Fossil *Muck Mineral *Ruined Relic *Sickly Shell *Dingy Dino Bones *Atomic Artifact 'LIMITED EDITION: Casino Trash' *Snotty Slot Machine(250) in the world *Wreck Deck(500) in the world *Trashure Jackpot (1,000) in the world *Spew-Lette Wheel (5,000) in the world *Cacky Chip (10,000) in the world 'EXCLUSIVES' *Rusty Whistle *Chunky Coal *Blobber Ball *Cranky Screw *Crusted Cogg *Wrecked Remote *Horrible Hawk *Icky Bun *Vile Vampire *Muckso *Sludge Brownie *Trash Brown *Spewer Sewer *Wheelie Joosed *GID Busted Bulb *GID Lousy Lantern *Colour Change Sludger *Colour Change Stingle *Flocked Junk Mail *Wall Crawler Sticky Pop *Biter Crud Can *Biter Flesh Eating Virus *Barf Bag *Awful Airplane Food *Do-Nutz *Rubbish Radio *Off Serve *Bin-nilla Ice Cream *Shockolate Ice Cream *Soreberry Ice Cream 'Gallery' ImageTG.jpg|Toxin Glove|link=Toxin Glove ImageSuperpackback.jpg|Back Packaging ImageSPack.jpg|Front Packaging of 12 Pack Image28.jpg|Garbo Jello|link=Garbo Jello Image27.jpg|Crummy|link=Crummy ImageLogo.jpg|"Series" Logo ImageSB.jpg|Sludge Brownie|link=Sludge Brownie Image24.jpg|Eek-Arina|link=Eek-Arina ImageDD.jpg ImageSG.jpg ImageSP.jpg Image20.jpg Image18.jpg Image17.jpg ImageTW.jpg Image15.jpg Image14.jpg ImageBR.jpg Image13.jpg Image12.jpg ImageCa.jpg ImageC.jpg Imagegrow.jpg Imagelee.jpg Imagedra.jpg Imagefru.jpg Imagepia.jpg Imagele5.jpg Imagebal.jpg Imagecid.jpg Imageant.jpg Imagefly.jpg Imageboo.jpg ImageHH2.jpg ImagePP2.jpg ImageChC.jpg ImageHH.jpg ImageOH.jpg Image.jpg ImageGG.jpg ImageJJ.jpg ImageGrim.jpg ImageTToo.jpg ImageMM.jpg ImageSL.jpg ImagePP.jpg 'TRIVIA' *The Special Editions were actually Splatter Trash. *There was going to be a trashie called Shockolate Bar which was scrapped because everyone at Moose hated it. *The Ultra Rare line was actually Pearly Washed Up Trash instead of Jigsaw Toy Trash( which is now Archeo-trash because of Trash Toys), the idea was scrapped because it is just like Series 4's Beach Trash. *Turd Turtle was actually called Turdle. *There use to be Bin Critters and Monsters now they're used in the Series 7 UFT. *According to the poll, this happens to be the most popular series so far. Poll How would you rate this series? Awesome! Great! Pretty Good! So-so Not too good... What your favourite Trashie in Wave 2? Junk Juice Snot Chocolate Mucus Meat Manky Hanky Pooey Plunger Cheezy Comic Hackneyed Heater Bog Bookworm Dirty Dragonfly Sick Xylophone Alley Accordion Hurling Stone Snotty Slot Machine Spew-Lette Wheel Category:Series Category:Dripsy123